


The Return Of Joker

by zacker35601



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacker35601/pseuds/zacker35601
Summary: A year after the end of the events of Persona 5, Ren Amamiya decides to return to Tokyo on his own terms in order to live there. The usual antics with the Phantom Thieves ensue when everyone realizes that he's back.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Caroline (Persona Series)/Justine (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Return Of Joker

Ren Amamiya stared out the window of the train, looking at the skyline of Tokyo that he hadn't seen in a year. He smiled, remembering the events of last year, hoping everyone still remembered him after they managed to convert the upper half of Sojiro's Cafe into a bedroom for all the Phantom Thieves just before he left. That is, if they still were still together as the Phantom Thieves. Ever since the phone line went dead for an unknown reason a few months ago, he's had zero contact with any of them. Ren pondered this fact for a bit before the train came to a halt. He looked up at the schedule board and saw that it was on his stop. He picked his bag up and walked off the train. He walked down the street a bit, noticing the sights, before slowing to a stop after realizing he was right in front of the Cafe. Sojiro had blacked out the windows looking in, causing Ren to breath a sigh of relief due to it meaning that the Thieves were still there. He approached the door and started to open it, but from inside he heard yelling. Ren chuckled to himself. "Ryuji hasn't changed a bit." From inside, it sounded like Ryuji Sakamoto was attempting a stunt. "If I run into this door at a great enough speed, I can kick off it and spin!" Makoto Niijima sighed at this. "Or you'll just bash your head in like you did last week when you tried this." Ren could hear Ryuji's sneakered feet stomping to the back half of the bar, gaining motion as he could hear Sojiro Sakura sigh. "Just don't break anything, Sakamoto." After hearing Ryuji's footsteps approach the door, Ren opened it and Ryuji came flying out, crashing into Ren's torso as he caught him. "Oomph!" he grunted as he looked up too see who he landed on. "I'm sorry, whoever you are, I was trying to kickflip and-" His sentence is cut short as he notices who it is and his eyes widen. "....R....Rh.....REN?!" Ren coughed. "Yep. In the flesh."

Excited, Ryuji ran back inside. "HEY GUYS, GUESS WHO JUST FUCKIN' WALTZED UP TO OUR FRONT DOORSTEP?!" Sojiro, shocked by the yelling, jumped. "What-who?!" Ryuji looked at Sojiro and pointed at Ren. "YOUR HALF-SURROGATE SON-IN-LAW'S BACK!" Sojiro slammed his hands on the counter in shock. "Amamiya?!" He darted around the counter and grabbed Ren into a hug as the rest of the Phantom Thieves surrounded him, equally excited. "Did not expect to see you back here, Mr. Amamiya!" yelled Yusuke Kitagawa, patting Ren on the back. Makoto and Haru Okumura also greeted him, along with Sae Niijima, Makoto's older sister, and Goro Akechi of the local police department. Sojiro then looked at Ren. "So what brings you to Tokyo, Amamiya?" Ren smiled. "You guys aren't gonna believe this, but I've decided to live here full-time from here on out." Complete silence filled the bar. Everyone, who had known Ren as someone who didn't stay at places for very long, tried to process this statement. Then, Caroline Toyosaki, who was there with her twin sister Justine, suddenly shouted out. "Our trickster's back for good!" Everyone then cheered as Caroline ran up and hugged Ren, despite only being able to reach his waist. To compensate, Ren picked her and Justine up and set them both on his shoulders. "You've changed a lot in the past year, Caroline." Caroline blushed a bit. "What can I say, I missed being around a guy like you." Justine then perked up, still a bit shy and skittish with her words. "Y-Yeah, you....you were like a father to us....you taught us a lot...." Ren pat Justine on the head. "Well, now I'm back, so perhaps I can teach you both a lot more." He sat the two twins down and looked around a bit before leaning in where Sojiro was. "Where's Futaba at?" He pointed up to the ceiling, hinting that she was in her room like always. Ren nodded and went upstairs, Ryuji on his tail.

After reaching the top of the stairs, Ren noticed a hallway with individually-labelled doors with intercoms next to each door. He looked at Ryuji, confused. "What are these?" "These are our bedrooms! We each have one!" Ren looked and saw that every room had a placard next to it identifying who sleeps in what room. They read "R. Amamiya - C. Toyosaki - J. Toyosaki, R. Sakamoto, F. Sakura, A. Takamaki, M. Niijima - S. Niijima, H. Okumura, and G. Akechi". He looks at his own. "Why do I have..." Ryuji puts his arm on his shoulder. "Did you not hear them downstairs? They see you as a father. That's why we put them with you!" "Ah, I see." Ren then approached Futaba's door and knocked on it. After entering a relationship with her a year ago, he was a bit worried that she may have forgotten all about it, given he didn't have much time to cement it in. After a bit, Futaba got on her intercom and responded with "I can hear you out there, Ryuji! I'm not coming out, no way!" A bit bewildered, Ren looked at him. Ryuji tilted his head down. "Futaba's been _real_ lovesick ever since you took off last year, and she's refused to have any social interaction since. Ren smiled a bit. "So it's the opposite of what I thought. I initially believed she may have forgotten me entirely." He then leaned over to the intercom and pressed the button before speaking. "If you've got anger to take out, take it out on me. I deserve it."

The sound of a dropped transceiver and bare footsteps could be heard from inside her room. She then opened her door really slowly before staring at Ren, not believing her eyes. Ren got on his knees and hugged her before she could do anything, and after a few seconds she hugged him back, crying. "I-I...I never....I never thought I'd....see you again after....after you left.....I missed you to death!" Ren, also silently crying, tightened his grip on her. "I did too.....I'm sorry I took so long....." Ryuji, noticing the two deeply embracing each other, walked downstairs. "I'm gonna....leave you two at it." Futaba then looks up at Ren, blushing. "You don't know how long......I've waited for you to.....hold me in your arms again...." Ren mischeviously grinned before standing up, cradling Futaba. "I do believe we have some unfinished business to take care of." Futaba giggled as she was carried into her room. "I've always wanted.....to hear you say that....b-boyfriend..."


End file.
